


To hold you

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, leo and his lovers, neymar saga aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: FC Barcelona locker room on training day, morning session. The first team members are milling around before training begins, some in training clothes, some just arrived and still in regular clothes.Luis Suarez is sitting next to Leo Messi on one of the benches in front of their lockers. They are both slumped forward, watching the door expectantly. Gerard Pique, not yet changed into his training clothes, is leaning on his locker, eyes lowered. Andres Iniesta is standing by the door, obviously waiting for someone or something.





	To hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies, another angst fic about Neymar leaving and the aftermath. In play form! This is about how Leo deals with Neymar's departure from Barca, and how his several lovers try to comfort him. Please let me know what you think in the comments! <3

**Scene 1**

 

_FC Barcelona locker room on training day, morning session. The first team members are milling around before training begins, some in training clothes, some just arrived and still in regular clothes._

_Luis Suarez is sitting next to Leo Messi on one of the benches in front of their lockers. They are both slumped forward, watching the door expectantly. Gerard Pique, not yet changed into his training clothes, is leaning on his locker, eyes lowered. Andres Iniesta is standing by the door, obviously waiting for someone or something._

**Someone's muttered voice:** Shouldn't we be outside? It's fifteen minutes past...

 

**Iniesta** : The boss has asked us to stay here for a while. For an announcement.

 

**Another voice:**  What announcement?

 

**Pique** : (loudly) You'll find out in a minute won't you?

 

_Luis Suarez glances at Leo Messi and puts an arm around his shoulder. Messi shrugs him off absently._

_The door swings open and Neymar walks in, flanked by two of his friends. He is smiling, and walks right in until he's in the middle of the room. His friends linger by the door. He suddenly stops and his smile freezes on his face. There is pin drop silence. Iniesta goes over and pats him on the back._

**Iniesta** : Go ahead Ney.

 

_Neymar shifts his weight from one foot to the other and clears his throat._

**Neymar** : Hello everyone. (laughs uncomfortably). Sorry to keep you waiting. I know it's already late for training. I was just talking to the Mister. I...wanted to...You know, I...

 

**Pique** : We know you're leaving Ney, just spit it out.

 

**Iniesta** : Geri...

 

**Neymar** : Okay yes. It's true. I've decided to accept PSG's offer. And I...it was really difficult. I know there's been a lot of...

 

_The room fills with a low murmur of voices._

**Neymar** : There is no easy way to say it, I find it hard to...I just wanted to say goodbye to each of you. I wanted to spend time with you in training today, but the boss said I should say goodbye and leave. I....

 

**Pique** : (snorts) Come on Ney. This is hard for everyone. Just give everyone a hug.

 

_Neymar smiles awkwardly. He turns to Iniesta, who is still standing next to him, and hugs him._

_Javier Mascherano walks up to Neymar's friends and talks to them quietly, and they leave the room. Neymar goes around the room hugging everyone, saying a few words, chuckling from time to time._

_Messi stands up and walks away before Neymar gets to him and Suarez. He doesn't leave the room, just goes to the far corner, turns his back to everyone and stands in front of one of the lockers, leaning his forehead on it._

_Neymar comes over and sits next to Suarez, close enough that their thighs and shoulders touch. He leans his head on Suarez's shoulder, and Suarez puts an arm around him._

_The room is full of buzzing voices and activity now, everyone is getting ready to go out for training._

**Neymar** : It's weird.

 

**Suarez** : What?

 

**Neymar** : Everything seems normal. Everyone is just...getting on with things.

 

**Suarez** : What do you expect? The world to end?

 

**Neymar** : (laughs) Well I'm glad it's not. Lot of people have been acting like I'm destroying everything.

 

_Suarez takes his arm away from Neymar and shifts away from him._

**Neymar** : Oh come on.

 

**Suarez** : (shaking his head) Don't even think of shirking responsibility for what you've done. Yes, the world isn't ending, but don't act like you haven't done anything. That you haven't destroyed...

 

_Suarez stops talking when Neymar stoops down and buries his face in his hands. He looks around the room, everyone is trooping out. Iniesta and Mascherano are herding the stragglers out. Finally, the room is empty except for Neymar, Suarez, and Messi._

_Suarez puts his hand on Neymar's back._

**Suarez** : You better speak to him.

 

**Neymar** : (voice muffled from behind his hands) I know.

 

**Suarez** : Come on.

 

_Suarez watches as Neymar gets up and goes to the corner where Messi is still standing. He puts his arms around Messi's waist, leaning on him, and places his forehead on his shoulder. They sway a little. Neymar lifts his head and places his lips on the base of Messi's neck._

_After a minute or two, Neymar lets go and turns Messi around to face him. Suarez continues to watch as Neymar bends down and kisses Messi. Messi's eyes are tightly closed, but he responds to Neymar, raising his arms up to cling to his neck. Neymar's hands roam under Messi's t-shirt._

_He leans Messi on the locker, holds him on either side of his exposed waist, leans his forehead against Messi's. Neymar holds him like this and they look into each other's eyes for a long moment._

_Another minute later, Neymar is gone. Messi is still leaning on the locker, and Suarez is still sitting on the bench. The room is a mess, with clothes and other personal effects scattered all over. Neymar's empty locker is wide open, door swinging a little._

_Footsteps are heard outside the room, and eventually Sergio Busquets enters._

**Busquets** : Hey, you two better come on out.

 

**Suarez** : It's just an ordinary day, right?

 

**Busquets** : Luis, come on. No one is trying to pretend it is. The boss says, and I agree, that we have to go on and not let this...we still have objectives, we still have shit to do. We're all upset, and we're all sympathetic that you and Leo and Geri, are probably more upset. Okay? No one is trying to pretend anything.

 

_Luis stands up and he and Busquets embrace each other._

**Suarez** : You go on, I'll get him out.

 

_Busquets leaves the room. Suarez waits for his footsteps to die down._

**Suarez** : Come on Leo, we should...

 

_Messi is moving quickly, pulling on his socks and shoes. He comes and stands next to Suarez._

**Messi** : I'm ready, let's go.

 

**Suarez** : Are you sure you're...

 

**Messi** : Yep, come on. Look how late it is. I don't want to do an extra training session today, come on.

 

_Suarez puts a hand on Messi's shoulder, and Messi shrugs it off, walking quickly towards the door._

**Suarez** : I wish you wouldn't do that.

 

_Messi stops, and speaks without looking back._

**Messi** : Do what?

 

**Suarez** : Well, first you don't say anything. And then you act like nothing has happened. And you don't let me...

 

**Messi** : Nothing's happened.

 

**Suarez** : Leo, for fuck sake.

 

**Messi** : Do you need to talk?

**Suarez** : No, but you do!

 

**Messi** : Then don't worry about me.

 

**Suarez** : Fucking hell. You're something else.

 

_Messi turns around and glares at him._

**Messi** : You want me to fall apart?

 

**Suarez** : (whispers) No.

 

**Messi** : Then don't. Don't push me. Let me be.

**Suarez** : How can we just pretend...

 

**Messi** : Just watch me and learn how.

 

**Suarez** : Leo. Sweetheart.

 

**Messi** : (shakes his head) We have football to play. We have things to prove. We have pressure. We don't have time to sit around and mope. You understand? I have obligations. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself. I can't afford it. You understand?

 

**Suarez** : But you and Ney...

 

**Messi** : That's over.

 

_He turns around and walks out of the room. Luis waits for a couple of seconds, and follows him out._

End Scene.


End file.
